100 Words, 100 OneShots
by xForeverDazzledx
Summary: My response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's challenge. A collection of SWAC oneshot's about anything and everything.
1. Blue

**A/N- I saw ****HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's challenge and thought I'd give it a try. Wish me luck!!**

**Chapter 1- Blue**

Sonny's POV:

I was feeling kind of blue today. No I wasn't upset about something. I was literally blue. I wore blue jeans with a blue T-shirt, and blue sneakers. My face was painted blue, but I drew the line a painting my hair. Tawni, who was dressed in red today, stood by me on that one. We were doing a rainbow sketch.

I was in the cafeteria on break. I passed all the ick laid out on the table and settled for a bowl of blue Jell-o. Might as well stay in character. I was about to turn around and go back to my table when I sensed someone behind me.

"Feeling blue today, Sonny?" a familiar voice said. I turned around to face Chad Dylan Cooper. He was smirking, probably silently laughing at his own joke.

"It's for a sketch Chad," I explained, even though he probably knew that already.

"What are you doing? A parody of the Blue Man Group?"

I shook my head, "We're all dressed in different colors."

"Oh, a rainbow. Tell me how that's funny?"

"The show's for people with a sense of humor, Chad!" I snapped.

"Calm, down I'm kidding!"

"Just go away," I begged, "Please."

He was half way turned around when he stopped and said, "Just so you know, blue's my favorite color." Did he just wink?

He walked away before I could process what just happened.

**A/N- Okay, that turned out pretty bad. Hopefully the other words will strike something a little better. Reviews please!!**


	2. Freedom

Freedom

I sunk into my couch and loosened up my tie, preparing to embrace the freedom I always felt when returning home after work. It's not that I didn't enjoy being an actor – heck, I loved it – but there was a downside to being famous; you had an image to keep up. If you were caught doing something stupid, or dorky, or gross you were risking your job. The public doesn't want to see people who are normal like them. Celebrities are supposed to be almost like superheroes.

Me being a huge star meant I was constantly watching my back, not putting much trust into anyone but myself. But I was home now. There were no paparazzi threatening to ruin my reputation with the snap of a camera, no snobbish directors trying to bring me down with every bit of criticism possible, and no one around that I needed to pretend for. At home I was free to stuff my face with junk food, watch So Random, and walk around in sweat pants. Not that I did any of those things… okay, well sometimes. But no one will ever know because I do it in the comfort of my own home, the place where I'm free to do anything and still be accepted by the few people who did see it all. No one could bring me down here.


	3. Afraid

Afraid

I tightly gripped the flower I was holding nearly snapping it in half. I took a deep breath and loosened my grip up, shaking out my shoulders while I was at it. You can do this. You are Chad Dylan Cooper. Don't be so afraid.

I was about ten paces away from Sonny's dressing room. I have going to invite her to the Studio's second annual prom. I was planning on asking her last year, but I let my reputation get the best of me, and then completely chickened out until the last moment. And that last moment was the greatest time I had at a party. Ever. But this time, it would be even better. I'd ask her two weeks in advance and Sonny Munroe would be officially _mine_. It seemed so easy, yet I was still debating whether or not to run all the way back to MacKenzie Falls.

No Chad, You can do this. You have to. I took another deep breath and walked to the door, rapping on it three times.

She opened the door and her expression changed when she saw me.

"Chad?"

"Sonny. Will you go the prom with me?" I held out the flower and flashed her one of my famous smiles.

Her surprised expression looked happier now. She nodded, taking the flower from my hand.

"I'd love to," she said, embracing me into a hug.

We broke apart and I said, "Pick you up at seven?"

She nodded again, still smiling like crazy.

"I'll see you around then." I turned around and started walking back when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned to face the person and before I could process who the person was I was kissing Sonny Munroe.


	4. Love

Love

I'm not normally the type of guy that falls in love. To me, girls were only props that made you look good. You go out with them for a week or two and then dump them before anything gets too serious.

But then I met Sonny Munroe. There was something about her that made me want to be with her always. Suddenly all the other gorgeous girls around me meant nothing. In a crowded room, _she _was the only one I could see. The feeling inside was confusing me. I had never felt this way before. And the strangest part was _I actually liked it._ The whole thing seemed so _wrong_, yet it felt so _right_. I couldn't help myself.

I was falling in love with Sonny Munroe.


End file.
